dandoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Nova
Terra Nova, also known as New Earth, is an Aperture Science artificial planet, classified as a hyper-planet structure. Due to its extremely large nature, Terra Nova is hollow to allow for an advanced, controllable gravity generation system to maintain a comfortable living environment. Construction first began in early 2135, with Aperture disappearing from the public eye 5 years later to focus on the project. After 45 years of construction efforts, the structure was finally completed, and colonisation efforts began soon afterwards. The surface of the planet is dotted with Aperture's Vault-Tec Vaults, which are habitats for all the races included in the AASC . Each Vault is equipped with life support systems and is capable of producing extremely large amounts of energy, and has crucial hyper advanced defensive capabilities. Vault-Tec Vault-Tec is a subdivision of Aperture Science, which manages domestic and defensive sectors within Aperture. Vault-Tec have the most prominence on Terra Nova, where there are approximately 100 million vaults scattered across the surface. The most important Vault is perhaps Vault 101-RS, as it is the primary residence of Danny Todd, it is one of the largest vaults on Terra Nova and it has an extremely famous reputation in folklore and politically as one of the most important vaults due to its turbulent history. Each vault has its own unique code, and all are linked to the core vault, Vault 000-AA, which is the largest vault. It is situated near the northern pole of Terra Nova, and its counterpart, Vault 000-AB is situated on the opposite side of the planet. These vaults work in tandem to control the rest of the vaults loosely, as many vaults operate independently. Structure Terra Nova has a diameter of 280,000,000 kilometers, making it the largest known artificial construction in the history of the universe. Since it is hollow, to allow for artifical gravity generation, it consists of a crust layer which is known as the Aethosphere, which is 200 kilometers thick. This 'crust' layer is often mined even though it bares no mineral value. The primary reason for it to be mined is to reach the core. 'Core Traversal ' The Terra Nova core has a reputation as pirates and reckless adventures try to obtain secrets about the core, by accessing it. This is a fruitless effort which has ended up, without fail, with their deaths. The space between the core and the Aethosphere is maintained as a vacuum, at -270 degrees celsius. This core traversal is completely unsafe, as Aperture maintains two hyper weapons protecting the core; the A-12 Archangel Weapons System and the A-2 Phoenix Weapons System. To date, no ship has managed to traverse the firing zone of the A-12 System, therefore the A-2 has not been fired in live combat to date. They are ranked as Aperture's 9th and 7th most advanced weapons systems respectively. Terra Nova Core Terra Nova uses an artificial gravity core to maintain a comfortable gravity on the surface of Terra Nova. It is maintained at a comfortable 0.7G, with Earth being maintained at 1.0G, and Elysium at 0.3G. There are only three separate elevators which have access to the core, they are situated in Vault 000-AA, Vault 000-AB and Vault 101-RS. There are no other methods of reaching the core, and it is extremely heavily protected by the aforementionned systems. There is not much information on the core, apart from the fact that it is regularly visited by Danny himself, and that it is maintained by five of the original members of the Aperture team from the early 21st century, whose names are unknown to this date.